


Эмиссар

by Sphinx28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, eventual getting together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Стае нужен её эмиссар, а эмиссар нуждается в своей стае. И в своём альфе.





	Эмиссар

**Author's Note:**

> Ммм, ну в общем, я просто люблю крутого магического Стайлза)) Так что здесь он эмиссар стаи Хейл. И круче него только горы х))  
> Понятия не имею, почему состав стаи вышел именно такой и куда делись остальные) Уж как вышло.
> 
> Арты:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/6a/b0/e5/6ab0e5200abb38c21698620bd5e7ccd7--dylan-obrien-quotes-teen-wolf-quotes.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f6/58/49/f6584966b18cc06bc789a68669f8bc67.png
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b1/ec/29/b1ec2995f01f20957e66b30777258dc6--teen-wolf-derek-stiles-derek.jpg
> 
> https://trueangelscottmccall.files.wordpress.com/2016/01/tumblr_np5wjarxml1sgifi8o1_r10_1280.jpg?w=444
> 
> http://www.imageup.ru/img3/3232221/21a0e65f7a7115116a01984965e8a482.jpg.html
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/65b589737adf374b0e3bd8ef74b6eca9/tumblr_namy5of0My1qlrjwuo1_1280.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/64/16/a6/6416a6c0f9b4148ae384923e15c3cf33.jpg
> 
> Небольшой гифсет про Стайлз эмиссара. К фику отношения не имеет, просто мне нравится) https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/post/180786400921/bilesandthesourwolf-darkshadowbeauty
> 
> Эм, ну да, я не могла определиться, какие из картинок мне нравятся больше, поэтому их тут столько. Извините х))

 

 

 _have you ever wondered who rules these grounds?_  
_the wolves and trees of course_  
_oh no my dear_  
_then who?_  
_the one who the wolves follow and the trees bend for_  
_and he my dear_  
_is **magic**_

 

 

— Достал!  
  
Эрика влетает в комнату, принадлежащую Стайлзу в заново отстроенном доме Хейлов, где теперь обитает стая, и бахает дверью об косяк, а после падает на кровать рядом с младшим Стилински.  
  
— Воу, ты бы хоть стучала, а то вдруг я тут личной жизнью занимаюсь, — возмущается Стайлз, но в его голосе нет особой серьёзности, и он тут же подвигается на кровати, освобождая Эрике больше места.  
  
— Я бы услышала, — фыркает она и утыкается лицом Стайлзу в плечо, глубоко вдыхая.  
  
— Ага, тоже правда, — соглашается Стайлз и легонько гладит её по голове. — Что, совсем зверствует?  
  
— Да он достал! — снова заводится Эрика. — С тех пор как ты в колледж уехал, у нас теперь тренировка на тренировке, и эти бесконечные придирки!..  
  
— До конца семестра осталась пара недель, — говорит Стайлз, вытягиваясь удобней, пока Эрика устраивается у него под боком. — Правда, вряд ли Дерек будет придираться меньше, если я буду здесь. Скорее я буду выбешивать его ещё больше, и тренировки станут ещё чаще. Круто, да? — усмехается он.  
  
— Чёрт, Стилински, а может, ты уже затащишь этого придурка в постель и…  
  
— Эрика! — раздаётся громкий окрик с первого этажа, и Эрика, застонав, стукается головой о подушку.  
  
Стайлз хмыкает.  
  
— Волчий слух, ага. — Он похлопывает волчицу по плечу и слегка улыбается. — Я поговорю с ним, а ты выдыхай. Завтра полнолуние.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает она, действительно выглядя уже более спокойной. — Не задерживайся там в своём колледже.  
  
— Нет, конечно, вы же, мохнатики, тут без меня пропадёте, — ухмыляется Стайлз и уворачивается от тычка в бок.

***

  
Айзек тихо поскуливает, но Стайлз крепко держит его предплечье, пока Дерек стоит рядом, сложив руки на груди.  
  
— Не дёргайся, — негромко произносит Стайлз, и Айзек замирает на месте, ощущая себя так, будто на плечи опускается лёгкое покрывало из спокойствия и уверенности. — Сейчас всё будет хорошо.  
  
Узоры на запястьях Стайлза начинают мерцать мягким огнём, он прикрывает глаза и засыпает в опасно темнеющую рану порошок из перетёртых трав, сразу же накрывая ладонью сверху. Айзек сжимает зубы, но боль не становится сильнее, а наоборот начинает постепенно убывать.  
  
Стайлз размеренно дышит и не двигается, от его руки идёт лёгкое тепло, а длинные пальцы с проявившимися на костяшках рунами слегка подрагивают. По его лбу стекает капелька пота, и Дерек нахмуривается, делая шаг вперёд и вставая прямо позади младшего Стилински. И спустя минуту кладёт ладонь ему на плечо.  
  
Глаза Дерека в это же мгновение слегка краснеют, и он напрягается, а к лицу Стайлза словно бы возвращается краска.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо выдыхает он и ещё через несколько секунд убирает ладонь с руки Айзека. — Всё, теперь можешь снова использовать все четыре лапы, красавчик.  
  
Айзек фыркает, но светло улыбается, осматривая руку, на которой начинает затягиваться уже не выглядящая опасной рана.  
  
— И не суй больше конечности куда попало, не ищи проблем на свои кудряшки и на мои нервы.  
  
— Да, мамочка, — ещё шире улыбается Лейхи и притворно опускает голову, когда его альфа, всё ещё держащий руку на плече Стайлза, бросает на него тяжёлый взгляд.  
  
— Вали отсюда уже, пока тебе папочка задницу не надрал, — ухмыляется Стайлз и слегка откидывается назад, на стоящего за его спиной Дерека, позволяя себе на пару мгновений прикрыть глаза, восстанавливаясь. От Хейла идёт тепло и сила, и Стайлз почти купается в них, ощущая крепость нитей, связывающих стаю, и спокойствие их альфы.  
  
Хорошо быть дома.

***

  
Скотт тихо спускается вниз по лестнице, направляясь в гостиную. На душе неспокойно и муторно, и он сам не знает толком, зачем ему идти на первый этаж, но сил вертеться на своей кровати, путаясь в простынях, уже нет никаких.  
  
Войдя в комнату, он видит мерцание телевизора, на котором тихо идёт «Тёмный рыцарь». На полу рядом с диваном на ворохе одеял, вытянув ноги, сидит Стайлз. Прямо за ним сверху на Бойде спит Эрика, её рука охватывает Стилински за пояс, а он опирается на них обоих спиной. Справа от Стайлза клубком свернулся Айзек, утыкаясь макушкой ему в бедро, а слева в кресле полусидя спит Джексон.  
  
Скотт аккуратно пробирается в гнездо из одеял и тел оборотней и садится слева от Стайлза, касаясь его плечом и ногой. Нервный клубок внутри слабеет и начинает раскручиваться.  
  
— Не спится, Скотти? — улыбается ему Стайлз, отрывая взгляд от Хита Леджера на экране.  
  
— Не-а. — Скотт трёт рукой затылок. — Как-то неспокойно.  
  
— Ага, — кивает Стайлз. — Это из-за суперлуния. Я ожидал, что нервозность перед этим полнолунием возрастёт. Слишком близко луна — вот вам и неспокойно.  
  
— Это поэтому вы тут? — Скотт жестом показывает на спящих членов стаи, хотя в принципе и сам уже знает ответ. Внутри воцаряется спокойствие, волк расслабляется и прекращает метаться. Хочется положить голову Стайлзу на плечо и заснуть.  
  
— Ага. Стайная ночёвка, — улыбается Стайлз.  
  
— Здорово, — зевает Скотт. — Мне нравится. Твоя идея?  
  
— Они сами пришли. По очереди, — негромко хмыкает Стилински. — Джексон ворчал, как сварливая бабка, но тоже пришёл. Но я бы в любом случае вас собрал. Так всем будет легче.  
  
— Да, похоже на то, — невнятно соглашается Скотт, чувствуя, что уже засыпает. Тонкий запах Стайлза и спящая вокруг стая вырубают его получше всякого снотворного. — А Дерек где? — уже почти во сне спрашивает он.  
  
— А Дерек слишком упрямый засранец, — вздыхает Стайлз. — Но я думаю, что он тоже придёт, — произносит он в сторону уснувшего друга и поворачивается обратно к экрану. Громкость скручена на минимум, и вокруг отчётливо слышно спокойное дыхание стаи, похожей сейчас на единый организм. Многорукое и многоногое, тёплое и сонно посапывающее чудище.  
  
— Сам ты засранец. — Тихий голос раздаётся так близко, что Стайлз почти подпрыгивает, но прижатый со всех сторон спящими телами, сдерживается, не желая их разбудить.  
  
— Явился всё-таки, — ухмыляется он.  
  
Тёмный силуэт на мгновение закрывает экран, а потом Дерек растягивается у него в ногах, окончательно замыкая кольцо из членов стаи, в середине которого находится Стайлз. Стопы утыкаются в горячий бок, и Стилински тихо выдыхает.  
  
Спустя пять минут Стайлз аккуратно сползает ниже и полностью ложится на одеяла, закидывая ноги поперёк живота Дерека. И улыбается, когда через несколько мгновений на них ложится тёплая рука.  
  
Стайная ночёвка действительно классная идея.

***

  
— Может, хватит развешивать траву по всем помещениям?  
  
— Ты мне ещё спасибо скажешь за эту, как ты выразился, траву, — фыркает Стайлз, не прерывая своего занятия по закреплению пучка собранных разноцветов рядом с дверью в спальню Дерека. — И вообще, мне виднее, что где развешивать, отстань и иди похмурься в другом месте. Хотя нет, стой, лучше помоги и приподними меня — не могу дотянуться.  
  
Дерек окидывает его скептическим взглядом и приподнимает брови.  
  
— Ну что ты так смотришь, волчара? Я не сто килограмм вешу, хоть и подкачался за этот год, так что не развалишься. Хотя ты и от двухсот бы не развалился, какая тебе разница с твоими мохнатыми суперсилами, так что… оу.  
  
Горячие руки смыкаются чуть ниже поясницы, и Стайлз оказывается на полметра выше, чем был.  
  
— О. Ага. Спасибо. Сейчас, минутку.  
  
Стайлз тянется и засовывает стебли под потолочный плинтус, с трудом сосредотачиваясь, поскольку как раз в этот момент Дерек тепло выдыхает где-то совсем рядом с его поясницей, и это очень даже серьёзно отвлекает, да. По телу прокатывается будоражащая волна, и практически невидимые узоры на руках начинают слегка светиться, реагируя на его эмоции и получая подпитку.  
  
Дерек хмыкает за спиной, всё ещё держа его на весу, хотя Стайлз уже несколько секунд не двигается, закончив запихивать травы на нужное место.  
  
— Эм… Хм. Ну ты вроде как уже можешь отпустить меня. Если, конечно, не решил добавить в свою программу тренировок удержание Стайлза на весу. Тогда я не против, валяй, пользуйся, семьдесят килограмм моей тушки в твоём полном распоряжении.  
  
— В полном, да? — спрашивает Дерек наполовину ехидно, наполовину… чёрт его знает как, хрен разберёшь эти волчьи интонации, Стайлз уже даже не пытается гадать, всё равно бесполезно.  
  
— А… ага, — слегка хрипло отвечает он, а Дерек расслабляет хватку, позволяя ему соскользнуть вниз по крепкой груди, а руки оборотня в итоге оказываются вокруг его верхних рёбер. На секунду они оба замирают, и Стайлз, кажется, перестаёт дышать, улавливая отклик эмоций по стайной связи и одновременно оглушённый собственным сердцем, бухающим в ушах. Время слегка тормозит, а потом Стайлз медленно разворачивается в кольце рук, оказываясь к Дереку лицом и заглядывая ему в глаза.  
  
_«Ох, чёрт»_ , — проносится в голове. А потом со стороны лестницы слышится шёпот, который может уловить даже человеческое ухо, не то что волчье.  
  
— Да целуйтесь уже.  
  
За этим следует звук подзатыльника и шипение Эрики:  
  
— Айзек, придурок!  
  
Волчата на скорости скатываются с лестницы, но тёплая хватка на Стайлзе уже размыкается, и Дерек шагает к двери в свою комнату, оглядывая художественно развешанные под потолком травы.  
  
Стайлз выдыхает и передёргивает плечами.  
  
_«На следующем обеде в порции Айзека точно будет аконит, зуб даю»._

 ***

  
Стая в напряжённом молчании идёт по лесу, пока не выбирается на небольшую поляну, выбранную для встречи. Дерек выходит чуть вперёд, вставая в паре метров от уже ждущих их чужих оборотней.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, альфа Хейл, — тянет хищного вида рослый мужчина, оглядывая их стаю внимательным и неприятным взглядом. Эрика на секунду сверкает жёлтыми глазами, но Бойд быстро кладёт руку ей на спину, а с другой стороны её ладонь сжимает Стайлз, стоящий по правую сторону от напряжённого Дерека.  
  
— Альфа Торрес, — коротко кивает Дерек, не отводя взгляда от чужого альфы, который стоит чуть впереди своей группы из шести бет — сплошь крупных и взрослых мужчин.  
  
— Я ожидал, что ты придёшь только с членами своей стаи, — говорит Торрес и его взгляд скользит к Стайлзу, пренебрежительно пробегаясь по нему. — У вас под покровительством человеческий пацан? И ему разрешено присутствовать на встрече альф? Странная у тебя иерархия, альфа Хейл.  
  
Последнее звучит как откровенная насмешка, и беты за спиной Торреса ухмыляются. В груди Дерека зарождается низкий рык. Айзек, Бойд, Эрика, Джексон и Скотт напрягаются и подбираются. Стайлз, по-прежнему расслабленно стоящий рядом с Дереком, вздыхает и склоняет голову набок, словно оценивая то, что видит перед собой.  
  
А потом немного сдвигается и незаметно для чужих оборотней легонько пробегается пальцами по спине Дерека. Хейл тихо выдыхает и едва уловимо кивает. Давая разрешение.  
  
Стайлз опускает руку и шагает вперёд. Его сердце бьётся ровно и спокойно, и вся стая за его спиной чуть выдыхает, теряя часть напряжения.  
  
— День добрый, альфа Торрес. И вам, ребятки, тоже, — кивает Стайлз недоумённо посмотревшим на него чужим бетам, а потом снова возвращает взгляд на стоящего перед ним альфу, смотря в глаза и не склоняя голову. Взгляд Торреса сверкает красным, и он прекращает улыбаться. — Оу, прежде чем ты захочешь наброситься на меня за проявленное неуважение, позволь представиться. Стайлз Стилински. Эмиссар стаи Хейл. И вынужден сообщить, что тоже являюсь частью стаи, и да, имею право присутствовать на встрече альф. Если есть ещё вопросы — то можешь смело задавать их мне, а если нет, то хочу спросить, что вы забыли на нашей территории и как долго собираетесь здесь задерживаться?  
  
— А не слишком ли ты молод для эмиссара? — протягивает Торрес насмешливым тоном, в котором ощущается сдерживаемая злость. Дерек слегка наклоняет голову и переносит вес тела вперёд, не сводя взгляда с чужого альфы, но Стайлз по-прежнему стоит спокойно и расслабленно. — И слишком болтлив.  
  
— О, спасибо, болтливость — моя отдельная гордость, рад, что заценил. Что касается молодости… Нет, не слишком. В самый раз. — И Стайлз слегка поднимает руки, переплетая вытянутые пальцы и потирая их друг об друга. На его запястьях и предплечьях медленно наливаются огнём закрученные руны, а потом, словно бы в ответ, вспыхивают узоры на земле и на деревьях вокруг двух стай. Торрес обводит их взглядом и напрягается. — Так могу я ещё раз спросить, надолго ли вы заглянули к нам в гости?  
  
— Мы здесь проездом, — сквозь зубы отвечает Торрес, не сводя глаз со Стайлза, словно теперь он здесь является главной угрозой. — Уже сегодня уезжаем.  
  
— О, вот и славненько. Значит, договорились. Удачного вам пути. — Стайлз сжимает пальцы, и узоры вокруг потухают. — Приятно было познакомиться, альфа Торрес.  
  
— И мне, эмиссар, — почти рычит Торрес и резко кивает в сторону Дерека. — Альфа Хейл.  
  
Дерек коротко кивает в ответ, и чужая стая разворачивается, растворяясь в лесу.  
  
Они остаются на месте, пока звук шагов чужаков не перестаёт улавливаться слухом оборотней, и все вместе вздрагивают, когда Стайлз вдруг хлопает в ладони и улыбается.  
  
— Ну что, закажем пиццу в знак удачного проведения переговоров?  


***

  
Стайлз бежит по ночному лесу. Ветки хлещут по лицу, корни пытаются зацепиться за ноги, но он не замедляется. Стайлз чувствует ярость Дерека. Она ярким огнём полыхает где-то впереди, и эмиссар следует за ней, как за маяком, стараясь дышать ровно и сглатывать поднимающуюся к горлу панику.  
  
Стая бесшумно бежит рядом с ним. Их глаза горят жёлтым, а на руках уже прорезались когти. В глубине леса раздаётся свирепый вой, и Эрика рычит, а Стайлз ускоряется и хватает Джексона за плечо, не давая ему броситься вперёд. Они не будут влетать в заварушку по одному. Даже ощущая боль Дерека. Особенно ощущая боль Дерека. Как бы Стайлзу самому ни хотелось сорваться и выжечь этот чёртов лес дотла прямо сейчас.  
  
Они несутся практически в темноте, но ни на мгновение не сбиваются с курса. Их альфа бьётся в одиночку, и они найдут путь к нему даже с завязанными глазами и заглушенным обонянием. Потому что от Стайлза просто несёт улавливаемыми от Дерека эмоциями, и стая достанет из-под земли тех, кто посмел угрожать их семье.  
  
Они выскакивают на опушку все одновременно. Джексон и Скотт по обе стороны от Стайлза, остальные чуть позади. Время будто замедляется, пока Стайлз выхватывает кадрами происходящее перед ними. Чужих оборотней около десяти, и это, блядь, чертовски много на одного рычащего чёрного волка, от которого хоть и веет сбивающей дыхание силой альфы, но он явно не успевает увернуться от всех противников одновременно. Густой резкий запах крови стоит над поляной и забивается в глотку. Всего мгновение Стайлз смотрит на влажные пятна на чёрной шкуре, а потом всё приходит в движение.  
  
Трое здоровых оборотней скопом бросаются на Дерека, пытаясь завершить начатое. Стайлз слышит крик и лишь спустя секунду понимает, что кричит он сам. А потом вокруг воцаряется рычащий ад.  
  
Эрика бросается на двух волчиц с яростью берсерка и успевает глубоко разодрать одной живот, пока вторая не отбрасывает её в дерево. Ещё мгновение видно светлые волосы с брызгами крови, а потом её закрывает от взгляда Стайлза комок из воющего Айзека и уродливого крепкого оборотня. Скотт налетает со стороны с такой скоростью, что его силуэт размывается перед глазами, и отшвыривает чужака от Лейхи, громко рыча. Но его тут же сносят два других оборотня. В воздухе мелькают когти, и запах крови усиливается.  
  
Стайлз не видит, но слышит где-то в стороне хрип Бойда. Чувствует вспышки боли, идущие от Джексона. Улавливает жалобный вой Эрики. Но он не видит Дерека. И не слышит его.  
  
Внутри пожаром поднимается яростный огонь. Он прожигает вены и ослепительно вспыхивает в голове. Стайлз очень медленно вдыхает и расправляет плечи, позволяя леденящему гневу и пышущей жаром магии заполнить себя до предела.  
  
_Вы даже не представляете, с кем связались._  
  
Магическая энергия скручивается сумасшедшими потоками в теле и вырывается за его пределы, окружая незримым — пока ещё — ураганом. Стайлз втягивает в себя наэлектризованный воздух и разводит руки в стороны.  _Отпуская_. Волна жара расходится от него как от эпицентра и врезается во всех на поляне. Волков слегка отбрасывает, и они тут же вскакивают, дезориентировано тряся головами и скаля зубы. Ещё не понимая, что происходит.  
  
Руки Стайлза наливаются огнём, и он хищно улыбается, поводя головой, с наслаждением ощущая огромную силу, собравшуюся сейчас на кончиках пальцев и только ждущую команды.  _Уничтожить._  
  
И, видимо, оборотни тоже это чувствуют. Они настороженно замирают, и их взгляды вдруг собираются в одной точке. На одном невзрачном пареньке, стоящем чуть в стороне от кровавого побоища. Стайлз склоняет голову набок и медленно растягивает губы в улыбке. Магия сжимается спиралью внутри, и руны с готовностью вспыхивают.  _Всё готово._  Со всех сторон поляны вдруг разом доносятся резкие отголоски чужого страха.  
  
_Поняли наконец._  
  
— Чертовски верно. Вам  _стоит_  бояться меня, — тянет слова Стайлз. Об его холодную улыбку сейчас можно порезаться в кровь, раздирая кожу до костей.  
  
Стая вздрагивает, ощущая даже на расстоянии то, что идёт от младшего Стилински, а чужаки, может, и достаточно глупы, чтобы обманываться видом худощавого парня в нелепой клетчатой рубашке и со всклокоченными волосами, но их внутренние звери отлично всё чуют. Нутром понимают, что им  _пиздец_. Кто-то из чужих оборотней отчаянно скулит, словно одумавшись и прося пощады.  
  
— Ничем не могу помочь, не стоило заходить на территорию Хейлов и трогать членов моей стаи.  
  
Лес вокруг вспыхивает ярко-жёлтым, жужжит, вибрирует, и словно поглощает весь воздух, схлопываясь вокруг лесной поляны, давя кости, звеня в ушах, разрывая барабанные перепонки. Узоры на руках Стайлза горят пламенем, отражаясь в его зрачках, члены стаи зажимают уши и зажмуривают глаза. Им ничего не будет, но видеть,  _что_  произойдёт дальше — выше сил их волков, которым сейчас хочется жалобно скулить и преклоняться перед силой более древней, чем вековые деревья вокруг.  
  
— Стой!.. Пожалуйста, хватит!.. — жалобно воет, не выдерживая, одна из ближних волчиц и падает на колени, утыкаясь лицом практически в землю. Кошмар, происходящий вокруг, медленно отступает, оставляя десятерых оборотней, с трудом регенерируя, валяться у ног человека.  
  
— Тот, кто попытается причинить вред кому-то из стаи Хейла — будет иметь дело со мной, — очень тихо произносит Стайлз, но его голос эхом отражается в голове каждого, кто находится на этой поляне. — Это первое и последнее предупреждение.  
  
Он опускает руки, и чужаки разворачиваются и бегут, бегут  _очень быстро_ , не оглядываясь. Они мало знают о том, на что способны эмиссары в стае с сильной связью, и ещё меньше они знают о тех, кто зовётся  _Искрами_ , но сейчас им не нужны никакие знания, потому что они буквально  _видели_  у себя в голове,  _что_  с ними будет через несколько секунд, если они не уберутся как можно дальше отсюда.  
  
Стайлз смотрит, как исчезают среди деревьев поджавшие хвосты оборотни, и слышит несущееся им вслед низкое раскатистое рычание, от которого волоски на руках становятся дыбом, а поднимающиеся беты вновь пригибаются к земле. Оклемался, значит. Хорошо.  
  
Несколько раз моргнув, Стайлз трёт подбородок и тяжело оседает вниз. Но вместо холодной земли ощущает под руками жёсткую шерсть и, расслабившись, прикрывает глаза.  
  
— Придурок, — через минуту выдыхает тихий голос над ухом, и под пальцами уже тёплая кожа.  
  
— Сам придурок, не лежи подо мной голым, я тебя могу не так понять, — бормочет Стайлз, не в силах поднять тяжёлые веки, наблюдая мельтешение цветных пятен в темноте. — Ещё раз полезешь в одного против чужой стаи — подпалю хвост.  
  
— Ещё раз будешь выкладываться на полную, когда в этом нет необходимости — выпорю.  
  
— Я запомню это как обещание, учти. — Стайлз уже сам не улавливает, что несёт, уплывая в комфортную темноту, но негромкий смешок всё же слышит.  
  
Он не может не выкладываться по полной, когда причиняют вред  _его_  стае. Когда чувствует боль Айзека, когда слышит вой Эрики и тяжёлые хрипы Бойда, видит бледное лицо Джексона. Когда угрожают Скотту. Когда ранят Дерека. Стайлз разнесёт в клочки любого, кто тронет его стаю. Его семью. И его волка. Хмурого придурка, который настолько поднаторел в мастерстве отрицания, что игнорирует даже намёки своего внутреннего зверя. Но Стайлз понимает, из-за чего это. И он покажет, что с ним никакого повторения прошлого не будет. Когда-нибудь до Дерека дойдёт. Или он сам его выпорет.

***

  
— В следующий раз врубай свой хренов ужас и террор, когда мы не будем в радиусе пары метров, Стилински, — ворчит Джексон, ставя на столик рядом кружку с горячим отваром, терпко пахнущим травами.  
  
— Что, в штаны наложил, Джекс? — хмыкает Стайлз и медленно садится, давая себе время, чтобы не грохнуться с дивана из-за идущей кругом головы. Джексон кривится так, будто очень хочет сказать что-нибудь в ответку, но всё же молчит. Поблажки Стайлзу в честь его полуобморочного состояния, по всей видимости. Шикарно. Всегда бы так.  
  
— Да ты пугаешь до чёртиков в своём магическом режиме, бро, — ёжится Скотт и тут же улыбается ему: — Но это было круто.  
  
— Не поощряй его. — Скотту прилетает несильный подзатыльник, а Дерек опускает на стол ещё одну кружку, пахнущую ещё более неприятно. Стайлз морщится.  
  
— Совсем необязательно…  
  
— Сначала первую, потом вторую. Пей, — отрезает Дерек.  
  
— Тиран, — кривится Стайлз, и следующий подзатыльник достаётся уже ему. — Да чёрт, за что?..  
  
— Ты знаешь, за что. В следующий раз будешь думать.  
  
— Я и в этот раз думал, — огрызается Стайлз. — Дерек, ну серьёзно, это же гадость полная, я и сам восстановлюсь…  
  
— Три дня, три раза в день. Пей. Быстро, — припечатывает Дерек и сверкает глазами. Стайлз мученически стонет.  
  
— Да понял я, понял. Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, о мой альфа. Вырубай фонари.  
  
— Десять раз ты слушаешься, — вздыхает Дерек и уходит на кухню.  
  
— Может, тебе просто стоит сдержать своё обещание, — бормочет себе под нос Стайлз и, отхлебнув горькую гадость из кружки, поднимает глаза. Волчата прячут ухмылки, и кое-кто даже тихо фыркает. — Эй, а ну-ка спрятали свои подслушивающие локаторы!  
  
— Да, мамочка! — хором ехидно тянут Айзек и Эрика. Остальные только хитро ухмыляются. Засранцы.  
  


***

  
Стайлз откидывается поудобней на диване и прикрывает глаза, смотря на марево мельтешащих мошек под веками. Тело как будто плывёт, хотя он сидит на месте, и не сказать, что это ощущение приятное. Он улавливает запах с кухни и знает, что Дерек доделывает отвар на завтра. Который, видимо, всё же Стайлзу пригодится, как бы он не хорохорился. Вязкая муть в голове тому подтверждение.  
  
Магическое истощение штука хоть и не смертельная — если ты не на войне, конечно — но неприятная. Стайлз ощущает себя неправильно  _пустым_  и словно у него отрубили половину рецепторов разом. Отвратительно. В следующий раз он захватит парочку коктейлей Молотова, как в старые добрые времена. Почти так же действенно, хоть и палёная шерсть ужасно воняет, зато не будет чувства, что его пропустили под гусеницами трактора.  
  
Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и старается незаметно потереть виски, прижимая нужные точки. Помогает как мёртвому припарки. Линии рун на руках тусклые и почти не видны.  
  
Краем уха он улавливает происходящее на экране, перед которым разместилась стая, но сейчас для него слова Тони Старка звучат бессмысленной белибердой, хоть Стайлз и знает этот диалог наизусть.  
  
_«Что-то ты совсем поплыл, чувак»._  
  
Пятна перед глазами мелькают всё интенсивней, и в какой-то момент Стайлзу кажется, что он сейчас просто отключится и это будет отнюдь не целебный сон, а самый настоящий гадский обморок, но в это мгновение к нему сбоку плюхается Эрика и буквально втирается в его тело, щекой касаясь плеча.  
  
Стайлз распахивает глаза, но пятна по-прежнему здесь, так что он решает не рыпаться и просто с облегчением расслабляется, чуть сползая к тёплому боку Эрики и вновь опуская веки. Волчица почти мурлычет, и от этого внутри разгоняется маленький моторчик, пропускающий по телу тепло и прогоняющий тошнотворную муть. А потом Эрика обнимает его и чуть сдвигает на себя, а с другой стороны аккуратно втискивается ещё один оборотень, и Стайлзу даже не надо открывать глаза, чтобы узнать Айзека, потому что стайная связь с ним всегда почему-то веет чёртовой лавандой — ещё б он знал почему — и хоть Стайлз не волк и не чувствует этот запах, но он буквально видит фиолетовые цветки перед внутренним взором, и кажется, что стоит посильнее втянуть воздух и он учует их сладкий аромат.  
  
— Ты как волчонок сейчас, — фыркает ему на ухо Айзек. Тёплый выдох слегка шевелит волосы. — Носом ведёшь.  
  
— С кем поведёшься, от того и дети будут, — бурчит Стайлз, всё так же не открывая глаз, и практически растворяется в ощущении тепла и  _дома_ , зажатый между двумя телами с повышенной генерацией тепла. Ниточки стайной связи практически поют от циркулирующей энергии, и Стайлз ощущает, как медленно наполняется ей, словно вновь возвращаясь к самому себе.  
  
Он без всякого использования внешних органов чувств понимает, что Скотт садится на пол у дивана, прямо у его ног, а Бойд с Джексоном находятся на периферии, но тоже очень близко, и всё это словно накрывает его мягким куполом защищённости, баюкая на тёплых ласковых волнах, и магия яркими искорками пробегает по венам, восполняя потраченное, восстанавливая повреждённое и закрывая зияющие прорехи истощения.  
  
Всё правильно. Стая нуждается в эмиссаре, а эмиссару нужна его стая. Баланс и гармония. Уравновешенная система. Замкнутая спираль. Семейный круг. Все на своих местах.  
  
Стайлз улыбается сквозь дымку сна и позволяет себе отпустить контроль над телом, расслабленно сползая головой к Эрике на колени и счастливо выдыхая. Он нужен. Он дорог. Они есть у него, и он есть у них, а со всем остальным их стая справится. Уж Стайлз об этом позаботится.  
  


***

  
Крепкие тёплые руки мягко вытягивают его из кокона тел, должно быть, спустя пару часов, потому что на улице уже темно. Стайлз растерянно моргает, но тихий голос шепчет в ухо:  
  
— Спи. — И руки прижимают к себе чуть крепче.  
  
Стайлз ощущает горячую сладкую волну силы альфы, он практически купается в ней, нежится, словно в лучах тёплого солнца после зимы, и голову слегка ведёт, будто он глотнул терпкого вина и все внутренности теперь прогреты изнутри и горят жаром, почти заставляя застонать.  
  
Дерек куда-то идёт с ним на руках, но Стайлзу всё равно куда и всё равно, что он устроился в объятьях оборотня, словно диснеевская принцесса, ему сейчас вообще всё равно на весь мир, потому что его мир вот он, здесь: эпицентр спирали, центральная точка круга, основа равновесия системы; его мир носит фиолетовую хенли, колет щетиной лоб, и держит Стайлза так, как будто он хрустальный, и, может, сейчас так и есть.  
  
Его бережно опускают на что-то мягкое, и Стайлз в полумраке видит перед собой тёмно-синие простыни на кровати Дерека. Он с упоением вдыхает запах с подушки и слегка трётся об неё щекой. Ему кажется, что он сейчас словно немного пьян. И полностью счастлив.  
  
Матрас чуть прогибается, и Дерек ложится рядом, практически вплотную к нему, но не соприкасаясь. Через секунду Стайлз ощущает затылком короткий выдох и почти невесомое прикосновение к волосам.  
  
— Нет уж, не так, — бормочет он и решительно разворачивается, ловя отблеск глаз волка. Своего волка. Упрямого, закрытого, но своего. Стайлз не отдаст его никому, даже его собственным демонам.  
  
Он мгновение смотрит на Дерека, а потом запрокидывает голову назад, открывая беззащитные линии горла с вкраплениями родинок. Показывая доверие, побуждая довериться в ответ. Намекая перестать бегать.  
  
Тихое рычание мурашками разбегается по коже, и Стайлз жмурится, замирая в ожидании. И спустя несколько секунд влажный язык проходится по светлой коже, а горячая ладонь ложится на рёбра, чуть надавливая, придвигая ближе. Сила альфы накрывает Стайлза словно тяжёлое шерстяное одеяло, словно горячая вода замёрзшее тело, словно сильный, но ласковый ветер, обволакивая целиком. Узоры на коже мягко мерцают в темноте, и Стайлзу сейчас так хорошо, что он бы заплакал и рассмеялся одновременно, но веки тяжело опускаются, и как бы он ни боролся — нет сил противостоять неумолимо настигающему сну.  
  
Дерек выдыхает ему в шею и ведёт по ней носом. Кажется, он что-то говорит, но Стайлз уже толком не может различить слов, поэтому просто обвивает оборотня руками, чтобы никуда не делся, и довольно вздыхает, утыкаясь в тёмную макушку. Пахнет лесом, горьким отваром и стаей, и хоть Стайлз не волк, но этот запах имеет на него влияние близкое к магическому, и он бы вдыхал его вечность, если бы ему позволили.  
  
Во сне Стайлз плывёт по воздуху, а руны с его рук светящейся вязью вьются вокруг, сплетаясь и вибрируя, и тянутся в пространство возле него. Они стремятся к большому чёрному волку впереди, и тот ложится, опуская голову на передние лапы, позволяя сверкающим золотом узорам обвиться вокруг него, подсвечивая тёмную шерсть. Руны соединяют их, и Стайлз наконец ощущает, что всё правильно, всё как надо. Он тянется и зарывается руками в густую шерсть. Вязь узоров вспыхивает сильнее и обволакивает их обоих золотым сиянием. Стайлз улыбается.  
  


***

  
А ближе к утру его настигает откат.  
  
Стайлз со вскриком выгибается на кровати, сухожилия словно пытаются согнуть его в невозможную дугу, кости ломит болью, а кровь горит в венах. Насилие над организмом в виде чрезмерного магического истощения не проходит даром, даже несмотря на помощь стаи. Стайлз ослепшей рыбкой бьётся на кровати, до скрежета сжимая зубы, и пытается дышать, стараясь принудительно расслабиться, зная, что чем больше он будет напряжён — тем сильнее его будет накрывать. Магический откат сродни мышечной судороге после слишком сильной нагрузки, только сводит этой судорогой одновременно все мышцы в теле, даже те, о которых не подозревал. И чёрт, как же больно…  
  
Стайлз уже готов взвыть, перебудив половину дома, но его вдруг ловят практически обжигающие сейчас руки, а в предрассветном сумраке сияют алым горящие глаза. Дерек наполовину обращается, ослабляя поводок волка, и энергия бьёт от него волной цунами, заставляя Стайлза судорожно хватать воздух раскрытым ртом. А потом его накрывает горячим телом.  
  
Ладони Дерека словно бы повсюду, они скользят по задравшейся футболке, по краю джинсов, по голой коже, чёрные змейки бегут вверх по предплечьям, унося боль с собой, и Стайлз наконец вдыхает полной грудью кажущийся таким вкусным сейчас воздух. Дерек негромко рычит ему в шею, его руки всё так же продолжают своё движение, но что-то неуловимо меняется, и Стайлза снова выгибает, но уже по-другому: легко и плавно. Призывно.  
  
Дерек слегка отодвигается, но Стайлз вцепляется в его плечи и тянет обратно, вжимая в себя.   
  
_«Нет уж. Никуда ты, волчара, не сбежишь. Хватит уже. Набегались»._  
  
И Дерек словно бы сдаётся. Шея горит от коротких несильных укусов, тут же широко зализанных, зацелованных, согретых горячими выдохами, и Стайлз забывает об остаточной боли в мышцах, просто растекаясь по смятым простыням. Наслаждение от возвращающейся магии и от наконец касающегося его  _вот так_  упрямого волка — точнее упрямого человека, волк-то давно почуял что тут к чему и разве что хвостом при виде своего эмиссара не вилял — всего этого так много, что Стайлз едва ощущает себя, превратившись в какую-то недумающую и абсолютно счастливую аморфную массу.  _Наконец-то_  — единственное, что бьётся в его мозгу.  
  
Руки сами по себе вцепляются в футболку Дерека на поясе и тянут вверх, а Стайлз сейчас только и может, что горячечно шептать:  
  
— Я с тобой. Всегда буду. Даже не сомневайся, никуда не денусь, и ты от меня тоже не сбежишь, слышишь, Дерек? Я не отпущу, волчара, просто смирись. Я…  
  
Тёплые губы, затыкающие рот, кажутся самой лучшей альтернативой тому, чтобы пытаться выразить в словах всю ту дикую смесь эмоций, что он ощущает, так что Стайлз и не думает сопротивляться. Самое главное — сейчас Дерек с ним, а всё остальное он сможет объяснить, доказать, и, если надо будет, просто вбить в кое-чью упрямую голову позже.  
  
А дальше в словах не возникает нужды. Остаются только сорванные выдохи на двоих, горящие от поцелуев губы, цепочка следов, покрывших бледную кожу, спускающаяся вниз, и бисеринки пота на спиралях трискелиона над перекатывающимися сильными мышцами. Руны вспыхивают ослепительным узором, стоны Стайлза отражаются от стен и тонут в горячем рту, и он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько цельным, как в эту ночь, и, хочется верить, отныне он будет таким всегда.  
  
Дерек так и не отпускает его из своих рук, не обращая внимания на беспорядок, который они устроили, просто прижимает спиной к своей груди и мягко касается губами выступающих позвонков у самой кромки роста волос. Стайлз млеет от нежности этих касаний, он практически умер и воскрес в этих сильных тёплых руках, у него совершенно пусто в голове, а тело расслаблено настолько, что ему кажется невозможным пошевелить сейчас хоть какой-то конечностью. Что совершенно отлично — ему и не надо. И Стайлз закрывает глаза, почти мгновенно выключаясь, как погасшая лампочка.  
  


***

  
Стайлз жмурится и потягивается. Всё тело приятно вибрирует и практически поёт от заполняющей его энергии. Он ведёт пальцами и с удовольствием наблюдает, как поочерёдно вспыхивают руны на костяшках, приветственно подмигивая ему. Пусть магический потенциал и не восстановлен полностью, но истощения совершенно точно больше нет, и Стайлз знает, кто постарался для этого больше всех. Он улыбается и переворачивается на бок, но видит перед собой только изрядно смятые простыни.  
  
Стайлз прикрывает глаза и раскидывает энергетическую паутинку, которая расползается по дому, постепенно охватывая все комнаты. Бойд с Эрикой спят в дальней спальне, естественно комната чернокожего оборотня пустует. Скотт копошится у себя, он всегда был ранней пташкой. Айзек только-только просыпается в своей комнате. У Джексона сегодня ночует Лидия.  
  
Дерека в доме нет.  
  
Постель вдруг кажется какой-то холодной и неуютной, и Стайлз встаёт и натягивает футболку со штанами чуть более резкими движениями, чем это необходимо ленивым воскресным утром.  
  
Он подавляет желание хлопнуть дверью и вместо этого аккуратно прикрывает её и бредёт на кухню. Там некоторое время возится с кофейником и садится за стойку, сверля взглядом светлую поверхность. Думать совершенно не хочется, но иногда это совсем не зависит от наших желаний. Стайлз тяжело выдыхает и роняет голову на скрещённые руки, лежащие на столешнице. Пока никаких сверхчувствительных к чужим эмоциям мохнатых созданий нет рядом, он даёт себе волю и позволяет хандре и сомнениям накрыть себя с головой.  
  
И видимо настолько увлекается этим, со свойственной ему самоотдачей, что проворонивает появление нового действующего лица на кухне.  
  
— О господи, Стилински, прекрати драматизировать. — Джексон явно закатывает глаза, Стайлз просто может  _слышать_  это, и ставит перед ним кружку с кофе.  
  
Стайлз отрывает голову от стойки и фокусируется на нём, удивлённо поднимая брови. Не то чтобы Уиттмор был таким душкой, который заботится о ком-то с утра пораньше. Чудны дела твои, вселенная.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — ворчит Стайлз и утыкается носом в кружку. Разговаривать как-то не тянет.  
  
— В доме, где живут оборотни, не бывает  _личной_  жизни, если ты не забыл, — ехидно отвечает Джексон, и Стайлз мысленно чертыхается, ощущая, как теплеют щёки. Конечно же, они уже всё знают. Мохнатые ушастые засранцы.  
  
А Джексон тем временем вдруг становится серьёзным и тяжело вздыхает, явно собираясь с мыслями. А потом, будто через силу, говорит:  
  
— Дай ему уложить это всё в голове. Дерек слишком привык к тому, что всё хорошее из его жизни забирают, стоит только этому в ней появиться. Это не так просто для него.  
  
Стайлз замирает на мгновение, ошарашенно хлопая глазами. Серьёзно? Что сегодня происходит с этим миром? Он точно сидит сейчас в кухне и слушает совет от Джексона по поводу отношений с хмурым альфой? Нет, Джекс, конечно, совсем не такой мудак, каким пытается казаться, это Стайлз раскусил давным-давно, но вот такого точно не ожидал. Как и того, что Уиттмор может настолько точно охарактеризовать то, что происходит с Дереком.  
  
Пережив это откровение, Стайлз криво улыбается и обхватывает чашку ладонями, грея пальцы.  
  
— Думаешь, я этого не знаю? — Он качает головой. — Я прекрасно всё понимаю, просто… наверное, чувствую себя неуверенно. Особенно теперь, после прошлой ночи.  
  
— Избавь меня от подробностей, — фыркает Джексон. — И серьёзно, заканчивай со своим самоедством. Он на тебя надышаться не может, не могу поверить, что мне приходится говорить тебе это, придурок.  
  
— Ага, так и будет дышать на меня с расстояния в метр. Может, теперь даже в два, — мрачно хмыкает Стайлз. Слишком много всего навалилось за последние несколько суток, уже не удаётся держать гармонию со своими чувствами. Все когда-нибудь устают.  
  
Джексон раздражённо вздыхает, как взрослый, которому уже битые полчаса приходится объяснять ребёнку прописные истины.  
  
— Что один придурок, что другой, — ворчит он и встаёт, прихватывая ещё одну кружку, очевидно для Лидии. — Вы друг друга стоите.  
  
— Ага, наверное, — тихо соглашается Стайлз, наблюдая, как Джексон сваливает с кухни. Они друг друга стоят, это точно. Угрюмый оборотень с плохой историей отношений и гипертрофированным чувством вины и вчерашний подросток эмиссар без истории отношений вообще и с маниакальным желанием защитить своих, даже через свой же труп. Прекрасная пара. Просто отличная. Может, Дерек и прав, не сближаясь с ним. Кому нужен такой спутник жизни: вечно лезущий на рожон человек, которого приходится уносить с поля боя в бессознанке? Будто мало Дереку призраков за спиной, чьи смерти он повесил на себя гнетущим плащом вины. Кто знает, чем подобная вчерашней история закончится в следующий раз. Может, действительно лучше Дереку оставаться только его альфой и никем больше? Какая разница, чего там хочет его волк. Это ещё далеко не значит, что то же испытывает и человек. Может, Дереку это всё вообще неинтересно, и Стайлз просто всё это время неправильно понимал его реакции. Может, альфа заботился о нём только как об эмиссаре — ценном члене стаи, как ни крути, любая стая была бы не прочь заполучить себе в эмиссары Искру. Может, и Дереку от него нужно только это…  
  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, — произносит на ухо глубокий голос, и Стайлз вздрагивает, резко вскидываясь и почти заваливаясь с высокого стула. Дерек ловит его, усаживая обратно. Взгляд оборотня словно устремлён в самую душу, как будто тот может видеть сумбурные упаднические мысли, которыми Стайлз сегодня планомерно доводит себя до депрессии. Эмоциональная нестабильность после магического истощения — та ещё чёртова хрень. Вытаскивает наружу всю ту дрянь, что обычно держишь под контролем и не позволяешь влиять на себя. Стайлз виновато ведёт плечами и натягивает на лицо беззаботную улыбку.  
  
— Привет, Дерек. Вижу твой план обеспечить мне инфаркт своими незаметными подкрадываниями всё ещё в действии, а? Хочешь кофе? После пробежки самое то, хотя я и не знаю, бегал ли ты или где ещё пропадал с утра пораньше, но кофе всё равно не помешает, я думаю. Или я могу сделать чай, хочешь чай?  
  
— Стайлз, — прерывает его Хейл. Ну не первый же день его знает, прекрасно понимает, что вся эта болтовня неспроста. Чем больше Стилински нервничает, тем больше треплет языком — это аксиома, в курсе которой вся стая.  
  
Дерек пристально смотрит на него, и Стайлз вздыхает и сникает, словно сдувшийся шарик.  
  
— Слушай, я всё понимаю, правда. Тебе необязательно…  
  
Но Дерек как-то враз оказывается слишком близко, и Стайлз запоздало осознаёт, что ладони оборотня всё ещё на его талии. Он сбивается с мысли, теряет слова, вообще забывает, что хотел сказать, и только слушает, как в ушах заходится пульс, пока Дерек ведёт носом вдоль его скулы до виска, глубоко вдыхая и потираясь щетиной о его щёку. И от того, как оборотень прикрывает глаза, неожиданно сильно щемит в груди и расцветает теплом там, где недавно всё сжималось от сомнений. Стайлз судорожно втягивает воздух и хватается за крепкие предплечья.  
  
— Дерек…  
  
— Ты сказал, что никуда не денешься, — выдыхает Дерек ему на ухо, обдавая кожу волной жара. — И не отпустишь.  
  
— Не отпущу, — тихо шепчет Стайлз. Это правда. Несмотря ни на какие сомнения или действия Дерека. Не отпустит.  
  
— Вот и не отпускай.  
  
Поцелуй мягкий и нежный, такой, от которого всё трепещет внутри и подкашиваются ноги, и Стайлзу везёт, что он ещё сидит, но он всё же покрепче ухватывается за Дерека, льнёт к нему ближе, обмирая от нахлынувших обоюдных ощущений, и негромко стонет в чужие умелые губы, чувствуя, как исчезает, испаряется вся тяжесть, накопившаяся в груди. Дерек ведёт ладонями по его спине, зарываясь пальцами в отросшие волосы, тянет на себя, и Стайлз даже не замечает, когда разводит ноги в стороны, позволяя оборотню вклиниться между ними. Дерек проводит языком по его нижней губе, прихватывая её зубами, и качает вперёд бёдрами, вырывая из Стайлза ещё один стон.  
  
— И я тебя тоже не отпущу. — Горячий шёпот рядом с ухом взрывает ураган эмоций внутри, жар прокатывается по венам, и Стайлз судорожно охает, сам притягивая Дерека к себе и отчаянно вжимаясь в его губы. Ему это нужно, так нужно сейчас, что ему кажется, что он просто взорвётся, если оторвётся от Дерека хоть на мгновение. Магическая энергия вибрирует изнутри, всполохами вырываясь наружу, по рукам прокатывается вибрация, кончики пальцев покалывает, а костяшки горят пламенем. Дерек выдыхает в поцелуй и отрывается от его губ, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу.  
  
— Ты сверкаешь, как новогодняя ёлка.  
  
Стайлз приоткрывает крепко зажмуренные до этого глаза и видит вокруг них обоих ослепительное золотое сияние. Руны пылают как никогда, и это действительно красиво. Он заворожено ведёт ладонью по плечу Дерека, наблюдая за золотистым мерцанием. От вязи узоров остаётся фантомный след в воздухе, который словно окутывает оборотня и его самого, замыкая их в кольцо. Надо же, а Стайлз и не представлял, что эффект будет вот такой. От восторженного разглядывания его отрывает довольный голос Эрики:  
  
— А давайте Стайлза и нарядим на Рождество? — Она ухмыляется и заходит в помещение, хватая яблоко из чашки с фруктами, и, не стесняясь, рассматривает их двоих. — И Дерек будет тебя периодически целовать, чтобы ты продолжал светиться.  
  
Стайлз вспыхивает, но на этот раз расползающимся по щекам румянцем. Если бы он не был так плотно прижат к Дереку, то сейчас что-нибудь кинул бы в нагло улыбающуюся волчицу, а так вместо этого приходится просто спрятать лицо на широкой груди Хейла, обтянутой белой майкой. Ну, в принципе этот вариант действий в конечном итоге ему нравится даже больше.  
  
— А давай я попрошу Дерека увеличить твою тренировочную нагрузку? — ворчит он, потираясь щекой о потрясающие мышцы перед собой. Эрика только фыркает в ответ, а Дерек и не думает как-то реагировать на их перекидывание репликами.  
  
Из гостиной доносится шуршание и крик Скотта:  
  
— Поздравляю, бро!  
  
А потом заспанный голос Лейхи:  
  
— Сделайте себе звукоизоляцию! — И уже тише: — Гони двадцатку, Бойд.  
  
— Не стая, а дурдом, — стонет Стайлз, стукаясь головой о грудь Дерека. — Уйду я от вас.  
  
Хейл хмыкает и ерошит его волосы, невесомо целуя куда-то в макушку.  
  
— Не уйдёшь.  
  
— Не уйду, — согласно отвечает Стайлз, вдыхая запах Дерека — запах надёжности, и дома, и того неуловимого, от чего у Стайлза слабеют колени, и он начинает всерьёз рассматривать вопрос о звукоизоляции. О да, им она понадобится. Уже сегодня ночью. Или, может, через пару часов.  
  
— Но вы всё равно получите двойную нагрузку! От меня лично! — мстительно кричит он.  
  
В ответ слышится общий стон волчат, и Стайлз широко ухмыляется. А нечего было делать ставки на его личную жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фик на моём профиле на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7645155


End file.
